rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Vědecko-technická činnost
Zlepšováky Laco během své sultánské praxe rozhodně nezahálel a i my se tak můžeme těšit z těchto plodů . Gynekologie 1 *som kupel gynekologicke kreslo v jednom pornosope take prekrasne a urobel som taky zlepsovak som na drzaky kopyt retaze prirobel ked otrok do teho lahne kopyta mu retazami priputam a visacie zamky na retaze a moze pri ritnej rypacke kopytami trhat ako chce.urobel som si z jednej izby ritnu vysetrovnu a tuna mam toto kreslo a uz som tri otroky na tem riadne v riti vyrypal aj ojebal.ritnymi kliestami som pekne otoka otvorel ze mal dierisko ako dieru do hajzla a bateriou som mu do riti svietil a pozeral dovnutra a pritem ma druhy otrok fajcel aj mi selijak kokota osaval oblizoval. Gynekologie 2 *kurva dnes som na gynekologockom kresle prezeral otroka som mu kopyta v drziakoch riadne roztiahol tento otrok co ma tie velke hnisom nafukle sopky na riti takych dvadsat mal.riadne natlakovane hnisom trocha stisnes aj pukne aj ide hnisa kopa von.aj ma napadol zlepsovak aj som mu do teho pichal malym pilnikom na nohty aj reval a bedaky mu pekne popukaly.aj som prikazal jednemu otrokovi nech mu rit oblize od tych puklych no lizol len raz a ihned sa povracal.taketo sopky mal aj na ksichte aj varinsky masar co som sa s nim na sekery bil.mal aj naokolo huby taketo nafukle sopky ked pivo pil v krcme mu niekedy pukla aj do politra take to krvave biele vystrieklo. Vidlan v2.0 *vidlan je taka zelezna truba co ma na oboch konciach zelezne obluky a toto vrazis pomedzi nohy a otrok nemoze dat kopyta k sebe.som urobel taky zlepsovak tehoto vidlana ze bude mat tu trubku nie pevnu no vysunovaciu na klucku ze s tym pojdu kopyta roztiahnut viacej ked sa vrazi pomedzi nohy a kluckou riadne dotiahne roztiahnutie kopyt.aj do riti som vymyslel take ritne torpedo s trnami co sa krutenim za klucku bude v riti krutit a otrok bude pekne revat.sak dnes vymyslam pekne veci lepsie ako ten enstejn vymyslal lebo ty jeho picoviny su na hovno no s mojimi otroci pekne budu revat.a takeho vedatora z neho robia bol to picus co len kokotiny vysral kdesi na hajzli na papier a teraz z neho vynalezcu robia. Maserati trojpichar *otroky uz tu nemam idem dolu do dielne budem robit trojpichar.som v new yorke pozeral na ulici to maserati aj ma taky znak toto auto ako taky trojpichar.to mi prislo naozaj dobre a vravel som si ze takyto maserati trojpichar urobim tu v prahe a zoberiem zo sebu do new yorka.urobil ho z oceli taky meter dlhy tri pichary na tem dlhe spice riadne naostrene aj ho natrem zlatu farbu ako ze je sultansky zlaty.sak aj telefon mam teraz zlaty.kurva riadny zlepsovak raz pichnem a otrok dostane tri pichance naraz.dva razy pichnem a sest pichancov dostane.tri razy pichnem a devat.styri razy pichnem a a vela pichancov dostane.kurva styrikrat tri je dvanast kurva.dvanast pichancov dostane. Trebarz slahaci tunel *som v piatok otrocke trhy sefoval ako sefotrokar bolo naozaj pekne ma styri otroci noseli na nositkach v mojom zlatom plasti aj zlatom turbane aj som selijake zlepsovaky vymyslal ihned.trebarz slahaci tunel kde sest otrokov remenami slahalo aj tym seci otroci museli preist na podium rovno sest slahov kazdy dostal remenami.bolo nakoniec osemdesiatdva otrokov na podiu aj predvadzanie som urobel ine najprv kokoty museli seci ukazat a napokon sa otocit predklonit aj rite otvorit aby bolo pekne dieru vidno aby kupci predsa nekupovali zajaca vo vreci kurva musis vediet aku ma otrok ritnu dieru.dva otroky som gulou slahol padli na zem lebo mali riadne hemerojdy naokolo ritnej diery zavesene. *ako sefotrokar teraz robim selijake zlepsovacky v klube.slahaci tunel aj som si vravel ze by moje vyhlasenia ktore sa robi raz za tyzden aj sa citaju prikazy hlavneho otrokara.ako mna teraz.vravim si mohol by ten otrok co to robi na trubku ci lesny roh zatrubit aj by sa citalo moje vyhlasenie samozrejme co moj biznis otrok prelozi lebo po slovensky tam nevedia ty smrdaci.vravim poslem otroka kupit lesny roh aby to malo riadnu uroven kurva ked som teraz sefotrokar.no nebol tam moj biznis otrok vravim nevadi v slovniku najdem a poviem im co ma ten debil kupit.no ako je blby tento otrok v slovnike som nasiel les ze sa povie the wood aj roh sa povie the corner.vravim mu tu mas dvesto dolarov bez ty picus a dones the wood the corner.ten blby otrok nevedel co chcem.vravim srat na teba ty vol slahol som ho bicom aj vravim druhemu picusovi.tiez nerozumel.revem kurva vy americky smrdaci neviete kurva co je lesny roh the wood the corner do pice na kazdom pohrebe v mojsi na toto trubeli. Trubi *som v zastavarne v bronxi za devedesiat dolarov pekny kupel trubi pekne je trocha praskly no na toto trubenie nevadi bude ako na starom hradu teraz otrok zatrubi aj budu seci vediet ze sa moje tyzdene otrokarske vyhlasenie bude citat.pekny zlepsovak toto. Zlaté časy BSP *aj tento tyzden pripravim dalsie zlepsovaky.sak ked som v kafilerii robel som bol v brigade socialistickej roboty aj som mal dva zlepsovaky jeden aby sa zdochlym kravskym hlavam rohy odrezaly takymi pilkami lebo upchavali mlynsky masinkver ked si tam celu hlavu hodel aj s rohami.sak som pri robote aj premyslal ako lepsie urobit.napokon ma z socialistickej brigady vyhodeli lebo moj veduci povedal ze takyto korhel aj negativny element ako som vraj ja nema v socialistickej brigade co robit.sviniar jeden no aj nanho doslo spadol z motorky tri mesiace na to aj sa zabil.mal som z teho velku radost. Talk *sak uz mam urobene prislo komando japonskych samurajov od japonskeho inziniera aj ihned robeli.ked sviniar dolu zazvoni tu sa mi rosvieti farebny monitor aj vidim kto je pri dverach aj stisnem taky gombik je na nom napisane talk.to je ako hovorit.stisnem aj do teho zarevem a dole pri dverach ma pandrava pocuje kurva pekny zlepsovak toto. ...a smrad je bez šance *aj si davam kusok vaty nastriekany vonaukou k ritnej diere ked prdim smrad ide cez vatu aj vonauka smradisko prebije.no palela ma diera z teho som taky zlepsovacek urobel mokry kusok vaty zabalim do dalsieho kuska aj toto pritisnem na dieru aj cez to prdim.sak je to pekny aj lacny zlepsovacik.sak ked bude ktosi prdet smrad aj bude nafukly moze si toto lahko spravit aj cez to smrad prefiltrovat. ...a smrad je bez šance i u Tibora *zme boli na goltcuke no tibor bol vo strachu aby do gati nestriekol no vymyslel som taky zlepsovak vravim sak musis dieru uzatvorit aj si napchal do riti spunt od sampanskeho.nemohol ho napchat do riti lebo samozrejme nema z ritnymi vecami zkusenosti nakoniec sa dvomi prstami trocha roztiahol aj napchal spunt.mal tlaky v riti no spunt udrzal riedke v riti nakoniec zme isli z goltcuka aj sa na plazi vysral sak bola tma aj gate zhodel sadol zatlacel aj tlak spuntisko vyslahol von so setkym gulasom.napokon zme isli do hotela. Turbo palenie ci porcovaky *sak som si vravel kurva takyto pekny podnik by som chcel mat zakaznikov sa ti vali vela samo ziadnej reklamy nepotrebujes.aj som pri peci selijake zlepsovaky vymyslal ako turbo palenie ci porcovaky na mensie kusky co lepsie zhoria ci drtidlaky ked mrtvaka na kasu rozdrvi aj z teho sa napokon tvarnice urobia.mal som plny zosit takych selijakych zlepsovakov. Turbosmardisko++ *som aj tiborovi vravel nech zariadi ajo ma ty dve otrokyne v klube nech si pice tyzden nemyju nech picisyr urobia aj ich tibor lyzicu vyskrabe pici aj sa tento smradosyr z pici tiez prida do tejto zmesi.bude setko akoby prirodne ziadna chemia v tem nebude len z riti kokota pici material ktory zkysne zhnije aj z teho bude najvatsi smrad.votre sa kustik tejto zmesi otrokovi do nosa aj sa stavim ihned bude von grcat setko co ma v bachore. *ked sa zmes ohreje bude z teho turbosmradisko najvatsie.tato zmes sa moze votret otrokovi do nosa ci usta potret aj na jazyk dat otrokovi ochutnat. *sak bude teho dost z kilo dve.aj som vymyslel taky zlepsovak sa do primeraka lyzica napcha aj sa zaviaze.primeraka dostane otrok do huby az zubiskami prekusne na rozkaz aj sa mu vyvali do huby tento smradidlacky eliksir.ihned sa povraca aj sa temu budeme smiat ako zufalo natahuje aj naraz vodopad vracania pusti.